Database applications for online data processing are an important technology for different sized companies. The database applications can be classified into categories depending on the applications' requirements. Two category examples are the so-called On-Line Transaction Processing (OLTP) and Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) databases. The OLTP database may be used for real-time transaction processing and online scoring, with so-called OLTP schema. Such online scoring requires further improvements.